This invention relates to stents which provide support to a vessel, such as a blood vessel, and in particular to stent apparatus that is temporary and removable.
Angioplasty and arthrectomy procedures are in some instances preferable to by-pass surgery. Although these procedures provide less traumatic alternatives to by-pass surgery, they are not without risk. It is possible that during or following such procedures, a vessel such as an artery or blood vessel may collapse or be susceptible to constriction or the formation of an internal "flaps". In some instances it may be necessary to abort or "bail-out" of the procedure due to complications.
In these situations it is necessary to maintain the integrity of the affected region of the vessel until it stabilizes or is repaired. That is, it may be necessary to provide support to the vessel on a temporary basis. To provide this support stents are used. Sometimes permanent stents are emplaced within the affected region of the vessel. Sometimes a temporary stent is emplaced and later removed.
In the case of the latter type, it is important that a temporary stent be easy to both install and remove. It is important that the stent not interfere with the flow of blood while it is in place. Due to branching in vessels such as blood vessels, it is important that the stent provide a blood flow path radially as well as axially or longitudinally.
It is also desirable to have the ability to deliver medicines and the like by infusion while the stent is in place.
Also, means for heating the stent to an elevated temperature at least during the initial contact between the stent and the interior wall of the vessel is sometimes desirable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved temporary stent apparatus with various such features which may be placed temporarily in a body, such as in a vascular system, and which may be readily removed at a later time.